


something wild (calls you home)

by clarkeoftheskaikru



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeoftheskaikru/pseuds/clarkeoftheskaikru
Summary: in which maggie is slytherin team captain, alex is gryffindor team captain, and theyre both much too arrogant to admit their feelings for one another.or- the sanvers hogwarts au that no one asked for, but you're getting anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so please make sure to leave feedback if you can! im hella nervous about this but hopefully someone will find some enjoyment out of it!

By the time the clock reads 5:30 a.m. and her alarm begins to beep loudly, Alex is already out of bed and hurriedly pulling her practice uniform over her head.

It’s Alex’s first year as quidditch captain, and she’s determined to make Gryffindor House proud. Due to the Gryffindor team’s rather unfortunate losing streak for the past three years, Alex knows she’s going to have to push her teammates pretty hard in order to do well this season.

Alex walks through the dormitories, attempting to wake the players and receiving grumbles of annoyance in return. She knows the early practices can be rough, but she’s sure they’ll be worth it. And besides, who doesn’t love watching the beautiful Hogwarts sunrise from aboard a broom on the quidditch pitch?

After ten minutes of prompting, Alex finally manages to usher the team out of the dormitories and towards the pitch. She breathes in the chilly morning air and gazes proudly at her team, knowing that right now, she is exactly where she is supposed to be. 

///

Alex’s ephemeral sense of peace is suddenly ripped away when she steps foot onto the pitch and takes in the sight in front of her. 

Just ahead of her stands the Slytherin team, mounting their brooms nonchalantly as if they don’t have any idea that they’re intruding on Gryffindor team’s time on the pitch. Alex is fuming. 

“Excuse me, but what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Alex speaks in a cold voice, trying unsuccessfully not to lose her cool.

A rather small girl with dark brown waves steps forward.

“I’m not sure I understand the question.” The girl retorts, feigning innocence. 

“ The pitch was reserved for Gryffindor this morning, as I’m sure you know.” Alex seethes, her voice dripping with venom.

The girl seems to contemplate this for a moment, before turning to Alex and smiling. She offers her hand, and Alex can’t help but notice soft it looks, despite numerous callouses from gripping tightly to her broom.

“Maggie Sawyer,” the girl offers. “team captain and chaser for Slytherin. And you are?”

Alex eyes the girl cautiously and wonders if the friendliness is faked and only an attempt getting Alex to hand over the pitch for the morning. Contemplating for a moment and ultimately deciding to give Maggie the benefit of the doubt, Alex takes her hand and shakes it firmly.

“Alex. Alex Danvers.” She delivers. “ Keeper and captain of the Gryffindor team. Now please, get off the pitch. It’s ours this morning, fair and square.”

“No can do, Danvers.” Maggie grins. “We need the practice just as much as you do. You’re just gonna have to share.”

Alex sighs, accepting defeat. 

“Alright,” She breathes. “Let’s split up. Slytherin takes one side and Gryffindor takes the other.”

Maggie smirks, but doesn’t argue. She seems to have realized that she’s given Alex a hard enough time already. Rounding up her teammates, she heads to the other side of the pitch. 

The two teams manage to practice separately and peacefully for the most part and by 7 am, the Gryffindors are exhausted but satisfied. Despite only having access to half the pitch, they managed to have a successful practice and exit the pitch with smiles on their faces and a sense of accomplishment. 

As she starts to make her way off the pitch towards the locker room, she notices Maggie flying gracefully down towards her. She groans inwardly. What could it possibly be now? Alex is usually a remarkably level-headed person, but this Slytherin girl is beginning to get on her last nerve. 

Maggie lands lightly beside Alex and grins at her, dimples in full force. As annoyed as Alex had been with the shorter girl just a a few moments ago, her stupid dimples are making it awfully difficult to remain irritated. 

“Hey.” She chirps in greeting. “Your team looked good out there today. Not as good as us, though.” She smiles again, before issuing what Alex perceives as being a friendly threat. “You better train hard, though, because I guarantee you guys are gonna some pretty tough competition this season.” 

“See you around, Danvers!” Maggie winks, before turning to mount her broom and lifting off gracefully to return to her team.

//

Alex pulls on her favorite pair of pajama pants and sits on the edge of the bed, eager to finally get some sleep after a long day. It’s then that she notices the tawny owl sitting on her pillow, a small note in his beak. She gently takes it from him and unfolds the note, revealing the small, handwritten message:

danvers-  
wanna see how us real wizards play quidditch?  
meet us at the pitch tmrw night 11 pm  
bring one teammate  
-sawyer

Alex smiles sleepily. This girl really is going to be a pain in the ass, isn’t she? She pens down game on before sending the owl back to the Slytherin dorms, and finally, she pulls the covers up around her and closes her eyes. 

When she drifts off to sleep, she dreams about Maggie Sawyer. About her infuriating dimples, and her stupid hickory brown hair, and, god, her muscles, her infuriatingly large muscles. Of course, she won’t ever reveal this to anyone. Alex Danvers won’t be caught dead being jealous of a Slytherin, let alone the quidditch team captain.


End file.
